Table of Contents
Home Page * Abstract Final Project *The Nuclear Age of the Space Race The final project was the culmination of all the research and ideas that came from earlier in the year. This project was presented in video form, and an analysis of the both the video and the research leading up to it are included on the page. Presentations Presentations where some of the more "fun" and interactive ways of communicating ideas, that took place over the course. In some way, the idea of visually presenting information may have come from these presentations. Both use the Prezi ''system, one of the first new tools I would utilize this semester though definately not the last. *Literacy http://prezi.com/yqysdgde8z-s/eng-1301/ This first presentation followed in the foot steps of both the first Reader Response and Writing Assignment, displaying my personal theory on literacy as well as presenting my arguements with what ''Ethnographic Inquiries in Writing had claimed. *On the Local(ish) http://prezi.com/tosjvgls90rg/presentation-2/ This second presentation laid the ground work for my research direction out for anyone who was curious, and it explained why my research may differ from that of my peers. Writing Assignments These were formal MLA formated writing assignments, with the notable exception of WA4 which was a video presentation. These assignments were meant to gather all the progress being made during the year and place them into a professional format. *WA1 This was the first formal writing assignment; its subject matter would be the expansion of Reader Response 1, being my personal literary theory. This ideal would be what I would base the my entire yeas work on, and it would influence my choice to use literacy as a means of study rather than an ideal in need of study. *WA2 This writing assignment consists of my code of ethics. It was a required paper, so that such a code would be established to protect any potential subejects in research conducted during the class. In regards to my final project, I added a disclaimer to the video because of a very small number of scenes that graphic content. *WA3 This writing assignment was the research proposal, and it finalized the idea behind my research. From this point forward, everything would be aimed at completing this goal, though things would not always work out in this way. *WA4 This writing assignment was unique in the fact that it is not necessarily a writing project. This project was very important because it was practice for my final project, and was the inspiration for opting to create a visual work rather than a written composition. WA4 could be best described as a trailer for The Nuclear Age of the Space Race, my final. Reader Responces Reader Responces are non-formal reaction papers to the assigned literature given through out the year. They were ways of recording the thoughts, ideas, and in many cases the things that I disagreed with as I read through the material. *RR1 This paper goes into detail concerning the first few chapters of Ethnographic Inquiries In Writing, and was an attempt to exlpain what exaclty literacy is. While this was the earliest writing project that was assigned, it would influence every project to follow by setting the tone, and laying the foundation and tone of all the following pieces. *RR2 This paper covers the Hippocratic Oath and the ethical treatment of subjects. These were not things that were required for this particular project so much as it was for many of my peers, as I did not deal with subjects or interviewees. *RR3 This paper covers my final thoughts on Ethnographic Inquiries in Writing, a book which I disagreed with heavily on many occations, as you most likely have noticed. *RR4 This paper discusses my final thoughts on the book On Doing Local History, as the paper will show, I found this book to be far more agreeabe than ''Ethnographic Inquiries in Writing. ''It could be considered, to some extent, a shame that I was not able to incorporate this more of this book into my approach as "the local" was not exactly my topic, however you can see where my idea was partially derived from this work. *RR5 My final Reader Response was more of a "Reader Response", meaning it was not truly an analysis of any written piece. Rather it was more of a focused ramble, if such a thing exists, that discussed my research and what direction I had planned on taking it. Research Tools These are the logs and general research information that was kept during the research process. Until this point, I had yet to encounter many of these systematic styles of recording the process through research was done. There had been only one paper prior to this project, in the entirety of my writing, that had even required a source page, and this lack of experience leaves this area with more to be desired. *Codebook This area is one that I myself had a problem recording, as I understand it, it is a set of objectives and reoccuring themes that appear throughout the research. *Fieldnotes This could best be described as a research diary, and it functions as one might expect. Should something substantial happen, it should be recorded in case it requires revisitation at a later date. *Conceptual Memo These, as I understood them, were to be the self analysis of the field notes, breakthroughs (or break downs), and a look at ''is ''going on compared to your plans. *Interpretive Memo In the same way that the conceptual memo took the elements of the fieldnotes, the actual happenings compared to the research plans, and the overal state of things, my interpretive memo works to condense my previous memos and incorporate the more recent happenings into one idea. *Research This is a collection of the sites and sources that information was gathered from, both from the research process, as well as any other works from the year. It should be noted that in many case information was not taken directly and cited, but was filtered through me before being written. Other This is the place for anything that seems substantial, or that could be useful to you, that does not really fit into any other catagory. *FAQ If you have to ask, then all you need do is click. *Original Blog http://khasley.blogspot.com This link will take you to what was the first home of the vast majority of these papers and projects, thought there are a few things, some of great importance including my final project, that made their first appearance here on this site. The informatation on the blog is arranged chronologically, offering a look at my ideas and beliefs as they came about.